Easy Answers
by mimithenumberon
Summary: "Somehow the notion of having a drunk, horney, gay man in his house sounded like a bad one." Curious? Than read on folks. XD Warning: MATURE SEXUAL CONTENTS!, M/M (Mike/Lee) Enjoy and please leave a review if u can! Thank you in advance


**Warning: MATURE SEXUAL CONTENTS!, M/M (Mike/Lee in this particular case. XD), very scarce bad language**

**I simply wanted to see if i can fit those two characters together so really this was a test set by me for me. It's up to you to decide if i passed or failed...XD I hope you like it and if u can, please leave a review. It only takes a second and it will mean a LOT to me. After all, this is the only reason i even bother posting those stories. To get better, and i need ur insight to do that. Thank you in advance! ENJOY!~**

**Also, i do NOT own Desperate Housewives or any of the characters!**

_**Easy Answers**_

Mike made a sign to the bartender to bring him another shot. What number was this? Fifth or sixth? Or was it number seven? One of the three anyway. He really didn't care, as long as the burning liquid kept coming and continued to destroy his memories like a corrosive solvent. This was not something he did often. Not with drink anyway. His history with drugs was not a hugely guarded secret and back then he fell off the wagon for the exact same reason. To cope with the pain. To accept it. To forget it.

It wasn't so bad now. He wasn't suffering intensely, as he had when Deirdre disappeared and he was in jail. That was probably the most horrific experience of his life. And then to find out she had been killed by the man who raised his son, a son he had no previous knowledge of? That was a lot to take in… But it wouldn't have been so bad had Susan been there to share his burden, but they were no longer together. Even that seemingly unmovable pillar of strength had crumbled below his crushing existence. At least he still had MJ, the light of his life. He swore to himself that this time he would be a good father and make sure his second son wouldn't end up like Zach.

Mike threw back the shot, calling it a night. He was still relatively clear and his balance was good. He was one of those men who could hold his own when it came to alcohol. MJ's smiling face, so innocent and unaware of the shit world outside his window, served to remind Mike that he was behaving pathetically. What right had he to act all depressed when he had so much to be thankful for? He felt ashamed at his own inconsideration and resolved to change his attitude.

With that resolve Mike stood up, paid his bill and made to go for the door, looking forwards to stretching in his single bed and sleeping the alcohol induced dizziness away. If he was lucky he may even dodge the headache which usually followed after a night of binge drinking. He was so caught up in his planning he almost missed the man nursing his drink at the end of the bar counter.

Mike paused in mid step, trying for a second to place that face, until he remembered Lee McDermott. One of his neighbours. Mike had never taken much notice of him or his partner, Bob. Then again, Mike was the sort of man who believed that it was safer to stay out of other people's business. Besides, the housewives of Wisteria Lane meddled enough in everyone business to easily cover their husbands' share. Susan had been no different and it was one of the major reasons why their relationship had blown in their faces.

Either way, Mike was still a little iffy about the backgrounds of over half of his various neighbours. Ironically enough everyone seemed to know his deepest darkest secrets… This was why it took the plumber a moment to place Lee in his mental catalogue.

The smaller man looked positively miserable, his back hunched over the counter and his eyes looking at some imaginary point in front of them. His face was set in a tragic frown, the sort painted on a theatre mask, and Mike recognised all the signs of a man who was suffering. He looked around the bar trying to locate Lee's partner but there was no sign of Bob. Mike glanced towards the door, his pose still set for going in that direction, but he couldn't bring himself to simply walk away.

Normally he wouldn't have gotten involved since he knew involvement was the surest way to get himself into trouble, but he also couldn't ignore another person in that state. He would have ended many a nights very differently had someone offered a kind word or a listening ear in the past when he was the one hunched over his drink. He ran his hand through his short hair and changed direction, making his way towards the oblivious Lee.

Lee glanced up and finally saw Mike occupying the adjacent seat and signalling for a drink. The plumber didn't ask for permission because he knew the answer in advance. And it wasn't a positive one. But this way, Lee only spared him a dirty glance before looking back at his imaginary spot. So he wasn't in a talkative mood? It looked like it would be up to Mike to break the ice and he so very much hated that.

'Hey, Lee right?' The dirty blonde glanced back at Mike as if surprised the other was talking to him. He nodded his answer, this time not returning back to his spot. Mike took that as minor victory. It showed Lee was open to the idea of companionship and was interested to see what Mike would do next. Now all he had to do was keep that interest burning and slowly draw Lee away from the detrimental drink. This sort of mission required subtlety and manipulation, all things Mike was highly uncomfortable with. He did things in a rather obtuse way the majority of times since refined was never on his list of things to becoming.

'What're you having?' Mike gestured to Lee's glass, at a complete loss of what else to say. Maybe he should have just gone home. He would have been in bed by now…

'Jack Daniels.' Lee was not about to make this easy for Mike apparently. He kept his answers as short and direct as possible let Mike work for his bread.

'…Is it good?' Wh-what?! What sort of shit was he even asking?! Mike felt like face palming.

'Yes.' Lee's eyes narrowed and his lips thinned. Mike wasn't sure why but he was almost certain the colour of the other's irises darkened by a few shades. Maybe it was the bad lighting of the bar…

'Why are you here Lee?' Mike abandoned any attempt to be subtle. This was his last try and if Lee continued to play hard then Mike would respect his wishes and leave him to his own thoughts. But Lee's reaction was contrary to all expectations. He gave Mike a small smile, almost sad in a melancholic sort of way, and he turned in his seat towards Mike so he was fully facing the plumber.

'About time you ask. I was getting tired of your laughable attempts to get the answer out of me.' Mike's eyes widened but his surprise lasted only a second. He ended up smiling back, appreciating a man who could speak his mind straight. Subtlety was a woman's art. 'Please tell me those are not your best pickup lines.' Mike's smile dropped and Lee's widened.

'Pickup? Wow, wow, wow. Nobody said anything about _that_. I'm straight.' Mike waved his hands in front of him as if creating some sort of protective barrier, further proving his point. Lee only rolled his eyes, his smile turning into a full swing grin.

'Really now? Are you going to lie to my face and tell me you never slept with another man?' Mike felt the words catch in his throat and choke him. How did Lee know THAT?! It was true, he had slept with other men, mostly in very questionable circumstances. He didn't always have paper money to pay for his drugs and then he went to jail… That was certainly fun. And, strictly honestly speaking, he had enjoyed it most of the time…

'That-That has nothing to do with this. Don't change the subject!' Mike was panicking and with good reason too. Lee had a strange glint in his eyes. One that spelled trouble and had all of Mike's alarm bells going off simultaneously in an almost deafening symphony.

'En contraire my friend. Sex with another man is exactly why I'm here now instead of home in my nice warm bed. Or rather the lack of it, if I'm being honest. What's your excuse?' Lee took another swing of his drink, once more hanging over the counter. The lowering of his inhibitions was clear in the shockingly honest and open answer.

'I was just here for a drink or two.'

'Bullshit. If you were only here to have a drink you could have done that at home. Nobody comes to drink at a bar by themselves unless they want to drown their sorrows. Admit it Mike. You wanted companionship.' Lee took another swing while Mike's own beverage lay untouched. Was Lee correct? In a way….since Mike had gone quite some time without a warm body to wake up beside. It wasn't like he couldn't go out and score some tail. With his rugged, manly, good looks and his easy going charm he attracted quite a large number of admirers, but he didn't want to have just another cheap, meaningless round of fucking. Not since he had a taste of what a real, loving relationship could offer.

'Alright. I admit that I was feeling lonely which is why I came here but I stopped before I did something stupid. You should do the same.' Lee was just about to down the last of the amber alcohol but Mike's words rattled him slightly and he paused in his movement. He ended up placing the glass back down.

'Depends what you mean by stupid.' Lee mumbled his sentence, unwilling to let Mike have the last word. He was a stubborn SOB and he didn't try to hide it, even when he was perfectly sober.

'You wanna talk about it?' Mike didn't have to specify what _it_ was. Lee looked at him with open curiosity while Mike kept a perfectly amiable expression. 'No judgement here buddy.'

'I wouldn't have taken you for the listening type. A good looking man that is also capable of listening to another's problems? Remind me again why you are still single.' Mike realized Lee was hitting on him but he chose to tactfully ignore it. Lee was drunk and he probably didn't even realize what he was saying, not to mention he still had Bob. Right? Mike wondered again where the attorney was and what exactly did Lee mean when he briefly hinted to his lack of sexual activity? He was about to find out, weather he liked it or not.

'Sometimes it helps to get it off your chest. But hey, if you don't want to say it, nobody's forcing you.' Lee was silent for a moment as if weighing his options. After what seemed hours he began to speak, launching into the full tale of his troubles while Mike patiently listened until the very end. Apparently he and Bob were going through a very rough patch and they were on a break. It all started with them wishing to be parents and then it escaladed from there to the point where they couldn't even talk to each other without ending up arguing about something. The stress and pain of being refused over and over by the adoption agencies, or the surrogate mothers, or even Gabby was simply too much for him to bear. It was literally breaking them apart and Lee finally snapped, unable to swallow anymore, so he left.

'Now I'm miserable AND alone. I really fucked up…' Mike listened to the entire list of grievances and he felt genuinely sympathetic. He understood fully the wish to be a father and the joy of being one. MJ was his pillar of strength and he would be completely lost should something break that pillar. In a way he regarded Lee as strong. There was no way he could have gone through all the shit and still manage to get up in the morning…He just had to hear from another how impressive he really was and hopefully that would heal his self-esteem problem. Again, Mike was way, way out of his league here and he had to take a moment to try and phrase the wording in his mind before he had the courage to open his mouth.

'No you didn't. You lasted this long, which is more than can be said about someone else. If it were me I would have given up hope a long time ago so really, you didn't fuck up anything. There's only so much someone can swallow before they reach their limits and I know all about limits. Trust me.' Mike fell silent, aware of Lee's searching eyes. He didn't meet those eyes and chose instead to take a swing of Vodka. He let the burning liquid descend all the way down his throat until it settled into a pleasant pool at the bottom of his stomach where it continued to radiate heat in short bursts.

'Wow. I take that thing I said about pickup lines back. You really know how to get under a vulnerable guy's skin.' Lee gave him a leering grin and Mike heard the roar of alarm bells unleash.

'That's the alcohol talking. Come on, let's get you home. I think you've had enough.' Mike stood up and helped Lee up as well, his frame wobbling slightly. He began to lead the two of them towards the door, having left money for Lee's drinks beside the almost empty glass of Jack Daniels.

'I don't have a home. I left remember?' Mike continued to advance, albeit slower. Come again?

'You must stay somewhere. A hotel? A relative? Friend?'

'Hotel, but I don't remember the address.' Crap. Mike sighed in exasperation. He had really,_really_hoped it wouldn't come to this. Somehow the notion of having a drunk, horney, gay man in his house sounded like a bad one. Oh well, it wasn't like he could very well abandon the neighbour after all his efforts. Lee's head was already swinging from side to side, just about ready to fall asleep and Mike wondered how in all the seven layer of hell was he going to drag a semi-unconscious man all the way to his place.

'One step at a time Mike. One step at a time…'

* * *

Mike panicked. It was happening a lot to him that night… He looked at the flashing red neon desk clock which proudly proclaimed it was three in the morning. He had arrived home with Lee, completely unconscious at that point, at circa one and he left his guest on the couch. Mike made sure that Lee would have everything he would need within reach. A bottle of water, a Paracetamol, a blanket if he got cold. Thinking he had done his work as a host well, the plumber retreated to his own bed, almost dragging his feet up the stairs. Fatigue and exhaustion weighted him down to the near point of crawling. This was the first time where Mike had literally fallen asleep. He was skipping through dreamland before his head hit the pillow.

Yet now he was fully awake, his entire frame tense and ready to pounce on anything he deemed a threat. His finely tuned ears, experienced from years of dangerous living, immediately picked up the faint creaking of his bedroom door opening. He made a mental note to oil the hinges. Mike was pretty certain the intruder was none other than his supposedly sleeping guest. He listened as the man tiptoed with surprisingly easy grace, considering he was probably still under the grip of alcohol induced dizziness, and he felt the bed shift under the additional weight. Mike didn't give himself away just yet, his eyes remained closed and his breathing even as if he was still asleep.

He didn't have to look to know that Lee was carefully crawling towards him, his weight resting on his knees and arms. Mike felt the ghost of a touch running along his bare arm, sending a stray shiver down his spine. It had been some time since he had been touched in that way and it awakened something inside him. His cording muscles tensed even further and his jaw all but shook with its vice-like clench. Lee didn't notice since his fingertips continued to dance across Mike's skin. From the arm they moved to the shoulder where they began to trace Mike's collarbone, unaware of their devastating effect.

But when Lee made the mistake of moving his hand down Mike's chiselled chest, he signed his own death warrant. Faster than a pouncing tiger Mike was in a sitting position and his strong hands gripped Lee's smaller ones, drawing him into a rough kiss. The blonde didn't have time to do more than blink once before he felt like he was falling, Mike having thrown him on the bed. He gasped for air once before his lips were captured once more and he lost any fragment of strength he might have had. His gaydar was NEVER wrong and he knew, from the second Mike chose to sit on that stool beside him, that Mike was in need of a man's touch. Someone who wouldn't demand anything later but wasn't just a one night stand picked up in some shady bar. Besides, this way Lee could thank Mike for his kindness in earnest…

Mike acted on his impulses, driven by a hunger so acute it bordered on starvation. He pinned Lee's hands beside his head, their fingers intertwining while he began to satisfy his ravenous appetite with breath taking kisses. He congratulated Lee on his forethought. The smaller man was almost fully naked, the only piece of clothing on him being his boxers. Mike knew for certain he had left him almost fully dresses, minus the shoes and coat, last he saw him on the couch. He was only wearing a pair of cotton trousers himself, a thing which made the following steps much easier.

Mike lowered his head in favour of tasting Lee's neck, easily extracting a stream of wanton moans with each swipe of his coarse tongue. He rolled his hips, grinding their clothed erections against each other and he was rewarded with an especially lively reaction. Lee bucked his hips, bridging his back, seeking more of the delicious friction. And Mike was happy to give it to him. He continued to grind against the smaller man, managing to bring them both to full hardness without so much as one touch from their hands.

Their breaths were already coming in ragged gasps and Mike wasn't willing to wait any longer. He let go of Lee's hands so he could drag the black boxers down their owner's legs, leaving Lee completely exposed but not defenceless. A man like Lee was never defenceless as long as he had his quick wit and sharp tongue. Mike scrutinised him with his searching blue eyes, already the colour of stormy nights from the lust. Lee gave him a leering grin, full of enticing and alluring promises, making Mike swallow dryly.

Lee's expert hands moved to Mike's trouser waistband and pulled them down just low enough for the constricted member to be freed. He ran his smooth palm along the length, feeling the pulsing intensity of it and marvelling at its magmatic heat. Mike inhaled deep breaths of air through his flared nostrils, content with just feeling. Feeling that almost sinfully skilled touch. Lee certainly knew what he was doing…But the dirty blonde was a tease and that was his undoing. Mike was in no mood to be toyed with and his pleasure quickly turned to irritation.

He gripped Lee's angular hips and, with one powerful move, twisted the man a full 180 degrees so that Lee's face was now buried in the soft pillows and he could feel Mike's hot breath jumping across his back. Lee didn't have to be told what to do next. He knew the dance, even better than Mike. He elevated his ass, raising himself on his knees, unable to move his head from the pillow since Mike pressed his hand against his shoulder blades firmly. But that was fine. In all honesty, Lee was quite the fan of rougher treatment. Nothing extreme, just a little show of domination and possession. Something Bob never gave him…

When Mike rubbed his length along the cleft of Lee's rear, he knew things were about to get much hotter much quicker. And he was looking forward to it. Mike needed Lee that night just as much as Lee needed Mike. Later, when they would look back on the events, they would both agree that if there was some sort of deity playing with destiny then this meeting was destined to happen.

Mike didn't need to wait for further confirmation. He could practically feel the desire radiating from the smaller body. He wondered about preparations and weather he would have to spend extra time to properly stretch Lee, however his mind was put at rest when he glanced at the relaxed ring of muscles practically screaming to be entered. Slutty, slutty Lee had taken care of the preparations in advance, leaving Mike free to thrust in without worry of hurting the other. Well, who was Mike to refuse such an offer?

He proceeded to thoroughly fuck Lee until the blonde was all but crying for a pause. The pleasure was too much and he felt like his body was being torn to pieces by pure ecstasy. The sex was wild and rough, everything the two men sought. Lee was the first to fall but he was quick enough to drag Mike down with him so they both hit their orgasm almost simultaneously. Lee moved over to make room for Mike who was fully spent from the exertion. Neither man had gotten a very fruitful night of sleep until then and the wild sex only served to drain them further. They were both ready to fall fast asleep, each one content with having another warm body to share their bed.

* * *

Soon after, Lee made peace with Bob and Mike….Mike didn't go down the dark path of drugs or excessive alcohol again until the day he died. Every problem has an easy answer, but acting those answers? Now that's difficult…

* * *

**Thank you for the read! Hope you liked and please let me know if that was, or was not, the case through a much appreciated review!**

**Have a lovely day!~**


End file.
